Fall For You
by musicloverx26
Summary: What would you do if your partner was cheating on you? BxJas EdxA EmxR
1. Ah shit!

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! This is my first try at a **_**Twilight**_** fic. I love this pairing for some reason (even though I'm Team Jacob). Btw, Bella is human in this story (for now).**

**Fall For You – Chapter 1: Ah shit!**

**Bella's POV**

I am one lucky girl. Edward has just agreed to take 'us' to the next level. He says that his self-control is finally strong enough.

I looked up into his golden eyes as he crawled over his bed towards me, like a predator hunting his prey. My whole body was shaking as he slowly placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. Then he pressed his lips onto my softly, like usual. We both relaxed into the kiss before I applied more pressure, deepening the kiss farther than we've ever gone. He was enjoying it.

Soon enough, I was making out with my angel of a boyfriend. We had let almost all our safety walls down, as we got lost in each other. At this point, all my dreams were starting to come true. Edward twisted his hands into my long, brown hair and I deepened the kisses even more.

"_Alice"_ he moaned. I froze.

"Alice?" He pulled back abruptly; mouth opened wide in horror, fear flashing threw his eyes. All I could do was stare back.

Edward's POV

Ah, shit!

-

-

-

-

A/N: So there's the beginning. Short, I know but I wanted to stop there…CLIFFHANGER!!! =]

**Next chapter: Bella's confusion**

**~Samie**


	2. Stupid, cowardly vampire!

AN: Here's the next (short) chapter of Falling For You. I finished it months ago, but was too lazy to post it, so here you go!!

Chapter 2: Fall For You: 1st Person

Bella's POV

"Alice?" I asked. I could feel the rage and jealousy grow inside me. An angry monster tore through my thoughts and I saw red.

As fast as a vampire could, Edward was out of my bed and had his back pressed against my door, as far away from me as he could get. He looked at me with a guilty and pained expression on his face. Instead of answering me, he just looked at me.

"You said Alice" I said again. He nodded.

"But that means..." And he was gone. I ran over to my window and looked for his Volvo, it was gone. Anger pulsed through my body. How dare he!

I stumbled around my room while getting dressed and grabbed the keys to my truck. I ran down the stairs, two at a time and almost tripped in the process. I ran through the front door and locked it behind me, then as quick as I could, I jumped into my beloved truck and put the key in the ignition.

"Stupid, cowardly vampire!" I screeched as I tried to turn the engine on. It wouldn't work. Uncontrollable anger pulsed through my body. Kicking the tires on the way inside and the cursing the rain, I ran inside searching for my cell phone.

After searching for twenty minutes, I finally found my phone in the refrigerator with the eggs. Stupid vampire. I scrolled through my phone, looking for the right number. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

AN: BLAHHHHHHHH!!! Haha. Cliffie. Who should Bella have called? It's between : Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett.

Review Please!!

~Samie


	3. Jasper's surprise

**A/N: Author's Note Author's Note Hiya! Ok so yea another chapter. Hope you guys like it. And yes it's meant to be short**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, duh, cuz I'm Team Jacob :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fall For You**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper, it's me. Can you give me a ride to your place, my truck won't start." I said.

"Sure, Bells. I'll be right there." He hung up.

I lunged myself up the stairs and ripped apart my closet. Clothes and shoes were flying everywhere... some out the window. Then I found it: my slut outfit.

I slipped the outfit on. The skirt coming a little less than halfway to my thigh. The purple v-neck plunged to my belly button. The outfit didn't look slutty on me, but it wasn't something I would normally wear. The doorbell rang. I flipped my hair a little then ran down the stairs (tripping on the last step).

I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

I watched Jasper's mouth fly open and his eyes bug out. I let him look over my body for a minute.

"Hey, Jasper" I said, seductively. Then I threw myself at him and kissed him.

**Jasper's POV**

'Holy Shit'

-

-

-

**A/N: Hiya! :D**

**reviews = loveee**

**~Samie**


	4. She's an animal!

**A/N: Another chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fall For You**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella slammed her lips on mine. My eyes were the size of saucers. I kept fighting myself and her lust, my mind kept screaming 'Alice', but then I felt something.

My lust.

I kissed her back roughly. At vampire speed, I picked her up and crashed us into the couch, our lips still connected. All around me was Bella. She was an animal, no wonder Edward loved her.

Edward.

"Uh Bella?" I asked against her lips. She didn't stop. I pulled her away slowly, so I didn't hurt her.

"Bella. What- what's going on?" I looked into her eyes, they were watering slightly. I felt her emotions- sadness, betrayal, anger and lust.

"Bella, tell me." She looked at me, then took a deep breath.

"Ed- Edward, he" she stuttered "he-he c-c-cheated on m-me wit-with..." and she broke out into sobs.

"Bella, who?" I asked, trying to contain my anger at Edward.

"A-a-a" she took a deep breath "ALICE!" she screamed, and sobbed into my shoulder. I held her tight, fighting back my own tears.

I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, kiss me" And she did.

-

-

-

**A/N: Big awww. Don't worry, everything will be explained... soon.**

**Reviews are fantabolous**

**~Samie**


	5. Riiinnnggg!

**A/N: So I was asked to update this, so I did. Here it is. Sorry if it's not up to par, I've been working on CHOSEN. Anyway....**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fall For You- Chapter 5**

Bella's POV:

It's been a week since the whole Edward episode. A week since I've seen one of the Cullens. A week since I've kissed Jasper.

Jasper. I really have no clue what came over me. I was so mad and hurt that Edward betrayed me, I know you probably felt the same way if you knew about him and Alice. I just wanted the pain to go away: it did. But now there's a hole in my chest, from you Jasper. I miss you like hell.

_Riiinnngggg _The phone broke me out of my rant. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's.. Jasper"

"Oh, hey!" I squeaked out.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out with me this evening?" He rushed out. I had to ask him to speak at human pace.

"Sure, Jasper. I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ok, see you soon!" I hung up the phone. Then I sprinted, and tripped, up to my room and threw open my closet.

-

-

-

**A/N: Just a filler chapter but whatever. Hope you like it.**

**Review**

**~Samie**


	6. Author's Note

Author Note:

So I've been getting a bunch of reviews for this story, almost all saying to write longer chapters. Well... that's not going to happen. BUT WAIT. There's more. As a compromise, I will be rewriting this story and posting it as **Fall For You: Long Verison. **It'll follow the same plot but will have more detail and explanations. I will continue this story, for those of you who just want a quick read.

So look for **Fall For You: Long Version **in the next few weeks. This is for all of you who want longer chapters.

And don't forget to check out my other works, Chosen seems like a favorite ;) That'll be updated real soon.

Love you all

~Samie


End file.
